What If
by TheCocaineDiaries
Summary: Drake and Josh's relationship takes a completely different turn when Drake is drugged at a party and Josh is left to take care of him. DxJ. Slash.


Drake could feel Josh's eyes trying to bore holes in the back of his head. He glanced over his shoulder to see his sullen step-brother standing with crossed arms near the exit, as though desperately trying to signal to Drake that he wanted to leave, and quickly. Drake knew this was typical behavior for him; he'd dragged Josh to a party and then left him stranded at the first sight of a cute girl countless times in the past. He felt around in his pocket for the keys so Josh couldn't even hide out in the car if he wanted to. His expression reminded Drake of the phrase '_if looks could kill'_ and he gulped before turning back to the pretty blonde girl he had been talking to.

"Hey, man, back off," a boy grunted at Drake, swinging an arm around the pretty blonde girl and leading her away. She shot him an apologetic look as her boyfriend dragged her somewhere far away from the shameless playboy.

Drake sighed and watched her walk away before feeling someone tap him on his shoulder. He turned around to see another pretty blonde girl smiling up at him. "Hey, cutie," she said. Her pink halter top sparkled in the dark living room. "Want a drink?"

"Thanks," Drake said, grinning at her as she handed him a red plastic cup. "What's your name?" he asked, his voice oozing with much-practiced flirtatiousness.

The girl giggled. "No time for talking," she said. "Drink up." She demonstrated by tipping her cup up and not stopping until all the liquid was down her throat.

Drake followed her lead and took a swig from the drink. He usually wasn't much of a drinker, but the alcohol barely burned going down his throat, so he took another, longer sip.

She giggled again. "I'm Tracie," she said.

"Drake," he replied, holding out his hand to her.

She shook it, letting her hand linger in his grasp before saying, "Well, Drake, I've got to go have a little chat with some people, but you find me if you need anything." She cocked her head up at him. "Anything at all."

She disappeared into the crowd in a haze of sparkly pink fabric and Drake chuckled to himself, taking a few more gulps of his drink and searching the room for Josh, wanting to make sure he wasn't having _too _bad a time.

Drake spun around to see that his step-brother was in the same spot near the door, but was now talking to a girl, a blush creeping along his cheeks. Drake blinked, surprised, and took a step toward him to make sure he wasn't completely embarrassing himself in front of the first girl to talk to him since Mindy, and finished off his drink, tossing it behind him in one easy move.

The liquid suddenly bubbled in his stomach and he realized that his head was spinning. It wasn't a bad feeling, but it was definitely odd, and something Drake had never felt before, despite his occasional run-ins with a few beers at these weekly parties. His vision was hazy and he squinted his eyes, trying to see clearly. Everything looked swirly.

Yes, very swirly.

And that was a very, very soft looking potted plant.

"Drake?" Josh said, suddenly right next to him. Drake looked up from adoringly stroking a large green leaf to see his step-brother staring at him like he'd grown a third head. "What are you doing?"

As nice as the plant felt, Drake had a feeling that Josh's cotton plaid shirt would feel even better. He took a step forward and reached for Josh, hands curling into his shirt. The soft, faded fabric felt amazingly smooth against Drake's hands and he nuzzled his cheek into it. Josh's scent invaded his nostrils, warm and familiar, and he pushed his nose in further.

"Seriously, Drake, what the heck?" Josh hissed. He braced his hands against Drake's shoulders and pushed, trying to shove him off, but Drake just clung tighter, molding himself to Josh's side.

He could hear girly-sounding voices in the background, cooing things like "Oh, he's so _cute_ !" and "Look at him! Just like a baby puppy!"

Something in Drake's head was protesting that he was sixteen, not eight, thanks. But it was overridden by the part that was currently absorbed in the tiny freckles scattered across the curve of Josh's neck. He flicked his tongue to lick one and had just enough time to taste sweat and skin before Josh let out a yell and jumped away. "Jeez, Drake!"

Drake blinked at his brother, letting his eyes go liquid and dark in a soft, pleading look that Josh could never say no to. Drake saw the confused and clueless look in Josh's eyes and seized the opportunity to press back in, nudging his face underneath Josh's jaw to mouth at the soft skin there.

Drake was only dimly aware of the fact that they were still in public, he could hear the party swirling around them in a blend of music and voices, but he had never cared less about anything in his life. Josh, on the other hand, was still trying to get away. He'd managed to work one hand between Drake's mouth and his own neck, but Drake just turned his attention to Josh's fingers. His thumb was pressed against the corner of Drake's mouth and it wasn't hard for Drake to tilt his head, just a little, and let Josh's warm skin slide past his lips.

He latched on instantly, tightening his lips around the base of Josh's thumb and closing a hand around Josh's wrist to keep him from pulling his hand free. Drake's throat had been dry, like he hadn't had anything to drink in days, but he could feel his mouth getting wetter with each suck at Josh's finger, spit mixing with the salt from Josh's skin. Drake hummed happily and slipped an arm around Josh's waist, doing his best to curl into the heat of Josh's body.

The girls were still there, "awww"ing and trying to pet Drake's hair. But Josh cut them all off with a high-pitched hiss of, "We're getting the hell out of here," and Drake found himself being dragged roughly through crowds of people until Josh managed to find an empty room.

He pushed Drake down on the bed with a muttered "Don't move, Drake," and went to lock the door behind them. Josh's back was barely turned before Drake was on his feet again, following Josh across the room.

"What did I _just s_ --"

Drake closed his lips over Josh's, effectively cutting off the rest of his sentence. Josh's mouth was soft, wet, hot, tasted like bubblegum and Mocha Cola and _Josh_. Josh was everywhere, surrounding Drake, in his mouth, under his hands, pressed against him shoulder to hip. Josh, Josh, Josh.

Josh shoved him hard, knocking Drake halfway across the room. "Drake! What is with you?"

Drake knew he wasn't angry. Josh could never be mad at him for long. He was just confused, which Drake used to his full advantage, shaking his head helplessly, already advancing on him again. Josh's back hit the wall and Drake stopped in front him. He was shorter than Josh now, thanks to a recent growth spurt, but Josh couldn't defend himself from Drake's athletic body.

"I don't know what's wrong with me… I have to touch you. You taste so good, Josh." Drake reached out, slipping his hands easily under Josh's shirt, instantly getting lost in warm skin and smooth lines of muscle. "Josh, please. Josh."

His brother's name, falling from his lips in a steady chant, over and over, as Drake's hands wandered, mapping out freckles and birthmarks. He inhaled deeply, letting Josh cloud his head again, and Josh's skin under his mouth. Drake lapped eagerly at at a spot on Josh's neck, sucking and nibbling until he was satisfied with the bruise it left, and moved onto a spot underneath his ear. Josh yelped as Drake suckled at the sensitive spot and Drake bit it, eager to mark the place where, he was sure, was Josh's favorite.

It wasn't enough, though, Drake needed… God, he needed…more.

"Drake? Jeez, what's gotten into you." Josh's voice was raw, strained. "Drake, you have to… Y-you have to stop."

But Drake couldn't, wouldn't, didn't want to. He was vaguely aware of Josh pushing him back but he clung to him, and when Drake was pushed onto the bed in a last ditch effort to get rid of him, he dragged Josh down with him. He climbed onto Josh and worked his hands higher up Josh's chest, stopping to drag his thumbs over Josh's nipples and draw a long, ragged moan from his throat. The way Josh reacted to his touch - arching and twisting as Drake ran his fingers, lips, tongue, over every inch of bare skin he could find — was fascinating, addictive. He had quit telling Drake to stop and his head had fallen back, baring his throat for Drake's hungry mouth.

Yet Drake couldn't focus long enough to pay closer attention to his brother. There were too many other things. Their mouths found each other and they kissed, wet and dirty. Josh was still fighting it, Drake could feel it in the movements of his muscles, but it was a battle he was losing.

Drake ground against Josh, their hips . "Josh, please, I need..."

What did he need? His head was spinning in a million different directions, Josh, sex, heat, sweat, more more more more.

"W-what is it?" Josh was talking in his ear, somehow managing to sound blurred and crystal clear all at the same time. "What do you need...?"

That was when Drake felt Josh break, when he let go of everything he was telling himself about what was wrong and right, and Drake could sense coming off of him. He couldn't tell Drake no, not when it was something he wanted this bad. And so he let go and gave in with a harsh, shuddering exhale of Drake's name.

"Anything you need, Drake. Anything you need."

That was enough. Drake had Josh's shirt off in an instant. He pressed his mouth against Josh's collarbone, sucking, biting, licking, working his way down over Josh's chest and across his stomach, memorizing the taste of every inch of skin. Soft, desperate groans were escaping Josh's lips, every one of them making Drake harder, hotter, needier. When he got to the waistline of Josh's jeans, Drake barely paused before fumbling the fly open and dragging the worn denim down over Josh's hips.

"Drake… wait, Drake, wait." Josh's voice was shaking, and Drake couldn't tell if he was about to tell him to stop, but he wasn't taking any chances. Josh's cock was right there, hard, and Drake licked his lips. He inhaled deeply, letting Josh cloud his senses, and opened his mouth.

Josh's cock slid past his lips, full, salty, hot, and Drake had never done this before, but Josh was making low, encouraging noises in the back of his throat and so Drake sucked harder. He leaned forward, taking more, spit mixing with pre-come and making everything wet and slippery slick as Drake sucked his brother off. It was messy, dirty, no technique to speak of, but Josh tasted like the best thing Drake had ever had. And he must have been doing something right because one of Josh's hands was buried in his hair and Josh's hips were jerking, thrusting, coming just short of choking Drake every time he went down.

The motion of Josh's thrusts was getting erratic, jerky, and the fingers wrapped in Drake's hair were trying to tug him off, but Drake wanted everything Josh could give him. He breathed in deep through his nose and took Dean further, fighting past his gag reflex to swallow Josh's cock down as far as he could.

Josh came with a yell of Drake's name and hot bursts of something salty and bitter filled Drake's mouth. He swallowed as much as he could, working his throat around Josh's cock until he was empty and spent and pulled forcibly away, sliding from Drake's lips with a soft pop.

Drake's hand had found it's way into his jeans and he was jerking himself off, hard rough strokes of his fist as he looked up at Josh through his eyelashes, face flushed and lips still shiny and slick with Josh's come.

"Drake… Drake, c'mere." Josh was hauling him to his feet, reversing their positions to that Drake was the one pinned against the bed. "Let me.." he said with a furious blush, averting his eyes from Drake's glazed-over stare.

Josh's hand around Drake's cock now, longer, surer motions and Drake arched into his touch. Needy whimpers mixed with Josh's name and "_please__, __more__, __please_" were all the sounds Drake could make. He thrust against Josh's fingers, begging, pleading, needing to come _now._

"That's it, Drake… come on."

Josh's voice a steady, hot, whisper in Drake's ear, and he let go. The orgasm ripped through him, tore him into a million pieces and he buried his face in Josh's shoulder as he came, biting hard enough to taste blood and spilling hot come over Josh's fist and stomach.

Drake collapsed against Josh's chest, gasping and panting into his brother's neck as he came down, as they came down together. Drake's head was clearer now, the swirling fog pushed to the side, leaving only desperate and horrific thoughts, wondering what in God's name he had just done.

He twisted away from Josh, stumbling backwards, and tripped. He landed on his back and looked up at Josh through wide, horrified eyes. "Josh, oh, God, Josh. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

Josh had his jeans zipped up and was on his knees at Drake's side in an instant. "Hey," he grabbed Drake's chin, "look at me. Drake, listen, hey, listen to me."

Drake went still and silent and met Josh's gaze, breathing past the heavy knot of fear in his stomach. But Josh's eyes were calm, determined, all traces of embarrassment gone. "Drake, you didn't do anything I didn't want you to. Do you hear me? Nothing I didn't want."

Their eyes held for a long moment, but eventually Drake nodded. When he licked his lips he tasted Josh, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to be sick or not.

"Come on," Josh's hands were working, pulling Drake's jeans up and zipping them closed, and then he had Drake on his feet again. "Let's get out of here, okay? And, dude, how much did you have to drink, anyway?"

Drake shook his head. "I just had one drink…this girl gave it to me. And then everything just went all weird and spinny."

Josh froze. "Someone _drugged_ you?" he exclaimed. His eyes were dark and Drake could feel the anger tensing under Josh's skin.

"Josh, please. Just…let's go home, okay?" Drake said as he stepped closer to Josh. "Please, Josh, just take me home."

"Yeah, fine," Josh's voice was surprisingly hard and angry.

Josh shoved Drake in the car, turned on music so loud the windows rattled, and mowed over about five potted plants on the way down the driveway, which was very un-Josh behavior, and all Drake could think about was the pounding headache hammering inside him and how he _really_ wanted to take a nap.


End file.
